workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (HPRS)
Having outlived his race and getting damaged beyond his ability to regenerate in a timely manner, Harry was reincarnated and after mouthing off too and offending Death, Harry was reincarnated ugly. Timeline *Harry Potter is reborn as Haraldr, the elder full brother of Sliske by a few hundred years and the older half brother of Wahisietel. **They all shared a mother. **Harry began learning magic at a very young age and upon reaching his physical prime began fighting a lot. Harry defeated and drained Muspah of their energy and battled Chelon-Mah, Mahserrat, and Mahkorat and drained several of energy to rapidly make himself the most powerful. Drained Mah of excess energy. **Sliske learned from Harry how to perform magic; mastering the Shadow Realm, Mahjarrat necromancy, and battle magic. **Harry would amass weapons from Muspah drops; Dragon/Orikalkum Mace, Spear/Hasta, Ward/shield, daggers, Longswords, Scimitars, *Harry would achieve godhood by the time Icthlarin arrived to recruit them and would absorb the willing Mahserrat into the the Mahjarrat tribe and placing the others into stasis for later sacrifice. Tier five god with more immense magical power, strength, and ability comparable to far greater gods. **Harry was 7'5. Second Age *Zarosian Empire is established and immediately begins annexing territory. Throughout the Second Age, the empire extends rapidly through war and eventually becomes the largest and mightiest empire of Gielinor. *The World Gate is sealed by the forces of Zaros, causing the Crystal seed supply from Seren's world to be cut off from the Elves. *At some point, Zaros discovers the race that would come to be known as the Dragon Riders, and brings them from their world to Gielinor, where they become some of his most prominent and feared followers. However, due to their infertility - which remains uncured by Zaros - they are eventually depleted to only five in number by the time of Zamorak's betrayal. *Zarosian Empire goes to war with the Kharidian empire. Icthlarin brings the Mahjarrat to Gielinor, and their deployment successfully defends the Kharidian Empire and drives out the Zarosian armies, winning the Kharidian-Zarosian War for the Menaphite Pantheon. **Haraldr, Azzanadra, and Temekel all wanted to leave Freneskae, but were forced to sacrifice from their own tribe. **Mahjarrat promised spoils, battle, and lands. **Amascut's mind becomes warped and she becomes known as the Goddess of Destruction after witnessing the Mahjarrat and the destruction they caused. **Steals wealth: gold, silver, gems, mithril, adamantite, a lot of granite, sandstone, and killed the Kalphite Queen for a Dragon Chainbody and D2H. **Learning of Icthlarin's intent to strip the Mahjarrat of their undead servants, Harry began draining the Menaphites of power and knowledge. **Nearing T-4 Godhood. **After Icthlarin took away the undead servants of the Mahjarrat, Haraldr, Sliske, and Wahisietel all went to negotiate a better deal. Spoils, battle, and lands in exchange for the defeat of the Menaphite Pantheon. **Warded Kharidian empire/non-desert against other gods; no teleporting, opening portals too, or answering prayers. Only Harry and Zaros could do that, but Harry could block Zaros at any time. Redundancies made in case the primary ward stones were destroyed. These drained power directed at them for strength. *The Saradominist kingdom Hallowland with its capital Hallowvale is established in the modern Morytania region. *The Mahjarrat abandoned Icthlarin and became the followers of Zaros, making his already considerable military all but unstoppable. When Tumeken came to sacrifice himself, Harry revealed his possession of an Elder Artifact, the Elder Wand, and killed him, adding Tumeken's power onto his own. Elidinis was soon slain with Apmeken, Amascut, and Crondis joining her. The Menaphite loyal Mahjarrat were all imprisoned under stasis for later sacrifice. **T-4 Godhood and he destroyed the Kharid-ib/Heart of the Sun. **Harry took over Icthlarin's duties. *Gods and by extension their empires make a pact that if any of their empires are attacked by the Zarosian Empire then an alliance of Gods will declare war on Zaros. Unable to a defeat combined coalition of gods, Zarosian aggression is checked and a cold war begins amongst the various factions. **Harry began hunting for Elder Artifacts and acquired The Siphon/Staff of Armadyl and The Horn. **Found the Stone of Jas, learned to craft runes, the location of Rune Essence, about the Dragonkin, Bane ore, took a Dragonkin for study, and learned how to travel via portal through the Abyss. **Draining Dragonkin gains power equal to a T-4, which raised Harry to T-3 godhood. *Bandos learns of Gielinor and, sensing a war brewing, begins establishing colonies in territory not claimed by the other Gods. **Harry was denied the right to slay the other god of war claimant, but stole Yu-biusk from him and warded it where only Harry could access it. Goblin's swore loyalty to Haraldr, which was a magically binding oath. **Million + strong army of dumb creatures. *The Slayer Tower is built by General Viggora. *The Zarosian Empire reaches its peak, consisting of Forinthry (today's Wilderness), northern Misthalin, northern Asgarnia and northern Morytania. *Haraldr manipulates events to destroy Zaros, Zamorak, and many other gods; Harry allowed Zamorak to gain the Stone of Jas and the Hammer, but was tracking Zamorak, the artifacts, all of his followers and allies, and plotted to use Zamorak to strengthen himself. *Zamorak, a Zarosian general at the time, orchestrates his master's downfall. *Zamorak becomes a god after Zaros' defeat, but is quickly apprehended along with his fellow traitors and executed with all of his power flowing into Harry. **Harry plotted to assassinate Bandos and Marimbo and blame bad intel. *Zamorak travels to Infernus to assist the Avernic demons in overthrowing the Chthonians. It takes him and the Avernic demons 19 years to either destroy or exile the Chthonians. When he returns to Gielinor, he is backed by a vast army of demons, one so large that he could conquer the world. He declares war on the other gods, wanting to reclaim the Hammer from Haraldr. *Taking command, Harry ordered the extermination of the Vampyres and werewolves and made common cause with Armadyl, and, grudgingly, Saradomin to purge Zamorak's powerbase by citing that Zaros was dead and that Zamorak would eventually return to wage war and spread chaos and misery. Informing Saradomin of Drakan's plans to take Hallowvale with Zamorak's backing was a major selling point too. **Zamorakian influence purged and Hazeel, Bilrach, Lucien, Zemouregal, and Lamistard captured for later sacrifice, and Enakhra and Palkeera captured to breed with. The purge and captures happened before Zamorak returned. **Contingencies created with Zarosians prepared to feign renouncing Zaros or go into hiding. **Bandos and Marimbo both slain with their powers being absorbed by Harry. Third Age *With Zamorak having returned, the forces of Zaros' empire and Saradomin and Armadyl's empire combined forces and dealt Zamorak one defeat after another. **Zamorak's forces attack, attempting to raze the north of the desert and massive casualties were inflicted upon Zamorak's trapped army and it and Zamorak were eventually destroyed. **Saradomin learned of a civil war in New Domina and gathered his Icyene to end it, but Harry stalled him with some negotiations and Saradomin sent his army ahead of him through a portal. Saradomin was severely wounded by Harry's attempt to kill him and lost the Crown Archival, but still managed to retreat vastly reduced in power. Armadyl was shocked and ordered to peacefully leave Gielinor or Harry would kill massive numbers of Aviansie, but when Harry explained that the gods had only caused pain, suffering, death, and destruction Armadyl understood. Harry personally erected wall of Edicts to keep out evil gods and secured his collected Elder Artifacts for himself. **Edicts kept out enemy gods and redirected power directed at Gielinor into strengthening the barrier. **Saradomin, Tumeken, Elidinis, V, Apmeken, Crondis, Het, Scabaras, Amascut, and Icthlarin, cut off from their followers. **Entrana cleansed of Saradomin's blessing and Entrana, Crandor, Karamja, and Brimhaven all annexed by Harry with his reputation halting any talk of war. **Saradomin's dark past exposed and he loses human support. Fourth Age *Early Fourth Age: Gnomes return to the surface after hiding underground during the God Wars, although the dwarves were unaware of the end of the wars until millennia later. *1-100: Dragonkin emerge, Harry battled and slew countless Dragonkin and took another Elder Artifact. **Haraldr the Mahjarrat and Robert the Strong would be renown as heroes. *1-200: The druids, worshippers of Guthix, built stone circles to worship Guthix during this time. *169: 14th Ritual of Rejuvenation takes place. The sacrifice is currently unknown. *200-500 (approx.): Barbaric humans hunted the gnomes to near-extinction, causing them to retreat to hidden settlements. *700: Avarrocka, later known as Varrock, was built. Varrock is the oldest surviving human settlement outside the Kharidian Desert in Gielinor today. It was founded when a tribe found a baby abandoned, and took it as a good omen. The baby eventually became Arrav, a famous hero. *730: Arrav is visited by Zemouregal in the Land of Dreams, who proclaims his victory over Avarrocka. The young hero informs the Elders of this, who decide to banish him for the town's sake and seek a powerful shield. Arrav soon comes to live with the Imcando dwarves in Camdozaal, where he learns of a legendary shield Zemouregal seeks, but is urged to leave upon telling the story of the Mahjarrat, for the Imcando fear Zemouregal could steal the shield. As such, Arrav returns to Avarrocka years later, only to find it burnt to the ground by goblins, who attacked in his absence. At night, he establishes a permanent peace with them and the town is rebuilt. *732: Two years later, Zemouregal attacks with a massive army from the Wilderness and Arrav flees to Camdozaal, begging the dwarves for help. They decide to give him the shield, realising Zemouregal would go after them after destroying humanity, and a grandson of one of the Elders blasts the entire zombie army to ashes with it after Arrav brought it to the town, grievously wounded in a duel with the Mahjarrat. However, before retreating, Zemouregal kills Arrav, taking his body with him and reanimating him as his zombie general. *750-850:The people of Avarrocka became very powerful, and conquered their neighbouring tribes, eventually forming the second human nation, Misthalin. Misthalin, in the mid-Fourth Age, was little more than a rough conglomeration of tribes, all of whom paid homage to Avarrocka. Nothing that modern scholars would call a nation existed until the end of the Fourth Age. *Mid to late Fourth Age: Battle of the Plain of Mud: With the rise of human settlements, many goblins are forced to the eastern outskirts of Baxtorian's kingdom. There, the remaining eleven tribes gather and a large battle breaks out over food and supplies. The battle lasts days and Harry, who is watching, enjoys it immensely, realizing that the goblin race will be driven to extinction soon. *1100: Morytania becomes a strong human kingdom. *1169: 16th Ritual of Rejuvenation. The Mahjarrat gather at the ritual plateau to rejuvenate themselves by sacrificing one of their own. This time, no battle occurs as there is universal agreement to sacrifice the weak Zamorakian Lamistard. *1669: 17th Ritual of Rejuvenation. The Mahjarrat gather at the ritual plateau to rejuvenate themselves by sacrificing one of their own. Ralvash is sacrificed, who was deemed ugly and not very powerful. *Late Fourth Age: Harry intervenes and annihilates Mother Mallum and her army of slugs. *1769: Harry slew the Spirit Beast. *2000:Discovery of rune essence. Humans discover an area where the Stone of Jas once rested in the "frozen north", and discover that the rocks nearby had become magically attuned. Using the essence at altars throughout Gielinor, they discover the ability to imbue the essence to creature runes. Soon, the art of runecrafting spreads around the entire world and humans establish themselves as the dominant race on the planet, ending the Fourth Age and beginning the fifth: the Age of Humans. Fifth Age *Early Fifth Age:Construction of the Wizards' Tower: Due to the discovery of runecrafting, the human world sees an exponential influx in magical practice and study. Three orders of wizards, the Green Order worshiping Guthix, the Red Zamorak, and the Grey Haraldr and non-worship, build a large tower south of Draynor Village. The Wizards' Tower, along with the Wizards' Guild in Yanille, becomes the epicentre of magical research and sees the invention and discovery of many kinds of spells. **Haraldr was recognized as the Archmage of the Wizards' Tower. *9: Increases in rune production lead to wider availability of magic, which in turn lead to an increase in magical injuries. The Wizards' Tower decides to build an arena between Varrock and Al Kharid where wizards can practice more dangerous forms of magic under the protection of rune guardians, animated golems, when one of their head wizards suffers an accident. *42-62: The Runecrafting Crusades. Seeing that the Fremennik were a threat to humanities advancement, Harry intervened and struck them down... "It is for the gods to decide what is godly, not ignorant mortals who are little more than savages." Harry was forced to pass judgement and proclaim them mass-murderers and beyond redemption before banishing them to an uninhabitable planet. *69: Haraldr empowered Gypsy Aris Maye to slay the Culinaromancer. *70: A Power Beam is installed with Perien the Blue objecting and disserting in the middle of the ritual despite it only being loosely based upon demonic magic... this nearly kills hundreds of witch's and wizards due to Perien's actions. **Perien was banished and stripped of his magic. **Saradominists become even more unpopular. *139: Harry summons the shades of the people of Crandor to learn more about technology and magic. *149:Demonologist Melville Grayzag expelled from Wizards' Tower for endangering the world and was stripped of his magic and magical knowledge, but he was later executed due to the Temple Knights and Void Knights insistence. **Harry allied the Wizards' Tower, Temple Knights, and Void Knights against the Void Pests and their Queen. **Pest Queen assassinated and pests downgraded in threat level. *163: Massacre at Ghost Town. Lord Shadwell, Lord of the Kinshra, leads his army to the Ghost Town west of Varrock. One of his men, notorious wizard Solus Dellagar, betrays the Kinshra, however, and begins to needlessly slaughter hundreds of civilians, against Shadwell's orders. Soon, White and Temple Knights arrive, but the three orders combined are unable to stop the Murder Mage, who proceeds to massacre yet another eight hundred or more knights, including Lord Shadwell himself. He is eventually apprehended by Temple Knights and exiled from Asgarnia. Shadwell is succeeded by Lord Milton. Dellagar was struck down by Haraldr soon after for his crimes. **Asgarnia Civil War begins: Sir Amik Varze, leader of the White Knights and the steward for King Vallance, king of Asgarnia, who had allegedly fallen ill and left the running of Asgarnia to Sir Amik, declares that the Kinshra are to have no political power whatsoever anymore some time after the Edgeville Incident. In retaliation, Lord Milton declares war on Asgarnia and his commander, Daquarius, leads a large army to Falador and a battle erupts between Black and White Knights. However, neither side is able to advance and the battle is eventually ended in a truce. A few months later, Commander Sulla commits a coup, ordering the assassination of Lord Milton and becoming the new Lord of the Kinshra. **Sir Amik Varze launches a campaign to the Black Knights' Fortress to apprehend Iban, a powerful and ambitious knight trained by Daquarius. However, Iban refuses to yield and attacks with his troops. Many White Knights fall to his blade until one of them, Sir Owen Sonde, assassinates Iban from a hill, ignoring their strict code of chivalry. The remaining Black Knights presumably retreat, while Owen is reprimanded and joins the Temple Knights. Harry destroyed Iban's body with lightning. *War of 164: Category:Timelines